


One Piece PETs: Expectant Mother

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [79]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The SHs (mostly Luffy) must deal with a hormonal pregnant Booted Puss Woman. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Trimester

**One Piece PETs: Expectant Mother  
Chapter One: First Trimester**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This outrageous series belongs to the wacky Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****The Bathhouse, 7:52 AM*****

 

Nami sat on the toilet, looking at three home pregnancy tests. Each one...had a plus sign on it.

 

_'I can't believe it...'_ she thought. _'What will the others say? What will Luffy say?!'_

 

She then sighed.

 

"No," she said to herself. "I can't be afraid. I'll just...come right out with it."

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Nami had gathered everyone to tell them of the good news.

 

"So, what'd you call us here for, Nami?" Usopp asked.

 

"Is something the matter?" Luffy asked, concerned.

 

"No! Everything's fine!" Nami replied, albeit a bit nervously.

 

"So, what's the problem?" Robin asked with hers and Zoro's son, Hanako, sitting in her lap.

 

"Well...there's just no other way to put this, so I'll just spit it out," Nami answered. "I'm pregnant."

 

5...4...3...2...1...

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!!!" everyone, save for Robin, cried out.

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Luffy asked, surprised.

 

"Yup." Nami nodded.

 

"...Oh...my god," Luffy spoke before he began to laugh. "Oh, my god! OH, MY GOD!!! HAHAHAA!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! YOU HEAR THAT, GUYS?!! I'M GONNA BE A FRIGGIN' DAD!!! WHOO-HOO!!!"

 

"Welcome to Hell." said Zoro.

 

"Eh?" Hanako asked. "What's that mean, Dad?"

 

"Yes, Zoro," Robin spoke with a sweet, yet terrifying smile. "Enlighten us."

 

"Uhhh..." was Zoro's answer.

 

"That's what I thought." Robin quipped.

 

"Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied.

 

"What's hell?"

 

"...I'll tell you when you're older."

 

"Okay."

 

Luffy happily hugged Nami and smothered her with kisses, making her laugh.

 

"Congratulations, you, too!" Franky spoke, giving a thumbs up.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "May you both have a healthy child!"

 

"I can vouch for that!" beamed Chopper.

 

"I guess this means we'll have to stock up on baby food." Sanji added.

 

"Don't forget the toys." Usopp pointed out.

 

Luffy then gasped.

 

"Oh, my god! There's so much to do!!" he exclaimed. "We've gotta stock up on baby clothes, diapers, go to Lamaze classes, and--"

 

"Luffy!" Nami interrupted. "Chill out! There's still plenty of time!"

 

"She's right, Luffy," Robin agreed. "her due date's a long ways away."

 

"Wait, really?" Luffy asked. "How long does it usually take?"

 

"Some Animal Women's gestation periods last for a whole year," Robin answered. "for Hybrid Women, only 11 months."

 

"Oh," Luffy spoke. "I see."

 

"So...yeah," Nami told him. "We're gonna have a long journey ahead of us."

 

"Word from the wise," Zoro whispered, "be careful when she has mood swings."

 

"Gotcha." Luffy replied.

 

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Nami asked.

 

"AH!!!" Luffy shrieked.

 

So, everyone prepared for the next addition to the Straw Hat family.

 

*****Month 1*****

 

   So far, everything seemed fine. Nami's midsection hardly showed any signs of her pregnancy, yet. However, Luffy was being just a wee bit overprotective of the Booted Puss Woman. He would often carry her to and from wherever and whenever a fight between the Marines or rival pirates broke out, Luffy hardly let her fight at all, for fear of her having a miscarriage. Truthfully, it was starting to make the navigator feel very uncomfortable. Especially whenever he took it too far.

 

"Wait, Nami! Don't do that!" or "No, Nami! Let me help you!"

 

So, she decided to set things straight with him.

 

"Luffy, it's not that I don't love you waiting on me hand and foot, because I think that's very sweet of you to do so for me," she told him. "but you gotta gimme my space. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

 

(A/N: You'll never guess where that line came from! Go ahead, guess! XD)

 

"All right," he spoke. "I'm sorry for going overboard."

 

Nami smiled before she hugged her King.

 

"You are such a dummy," she said. "That's why I love you, so much."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"I love you, too, Nami!"

 

*****Month 2*****

 

   Nami had been reading many books about pregnancy, infants, parenthood, etc. Luffy had been reading with her, too, surprisingly. Although, he seemed to be having a hard time paying attention.

 

"Luffy, please focus." Nami told him. "This is really important."

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked, waking up with a sliver of drool dripping from his mouth. "What'd you say?"

 

"Ugh...!" Nami groaned. "Why do I bother?"

 

   So, while they were reading, Nami found out some very interesting facts on pregnancy: For instance, pregnant women tend to pass gas at times, they can be sick in the afternoon and in the evening, their sex drive increases, their feet will swell, because of all the weight, and their breasts will grow larger.

 

Nami gulped at this. Especially at that last part. Then, she sighed.

 

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

 

"See for yourself." Nami answered, handing him the book.

 

Luffy read it and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

 

"Yikes...!" he whispered.

 

"These are gonna be the longest months of my life." Nami muttered, miserably.

 

"At least you'll have me and everyone else with you." Luffy replied.

 

Nami smiled at this before she got up and hugged Luffy.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

*****Month 3*****

 

   By the third month, Nami's midsection started to show a little, but it was not very noticeable. Still, she decided to go out shopping for maternity clothes. Something long and loose, yet feminine.

 

"Does this mean that you're gonna be wearing muumuus now?" Luffy asked.

 

"What's wrong with that?" Nami asked in a dangerous tone.

 

"Nothing!" Luffy squeaked. "Muumuus are sexy!"

 

"Hmph!" Nami huffed. "That's what I thought."

 

"What did I tell you?" Zoro whispered to Luffy. "And it only gets worse from here."

 

Luffy gulped at this. At a maternity boutique, Nami tried on many different clothes. She did not like green, because it made her look fat.

 

"Hey, Nami, what about this one?" Luffy asked, holding up a "Bun in the oven" T-shirt.

 

"Oh, HELL no." Nami responded.

 

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I want it to be obvious!" Nami answered.

 

"Okay." he pouted, putting the T-shirt away.

 

"And don't make that face!" Nami scolded. "For goodness sake, you're 23 years old!"

 

"This surprises you?" Zoro inquired.

 

"No," Nami replied. "I just don't want Luffy to make a bad impression on our child."

 

"Who is not even BORN yet!" Zoro countered.

 

"I don't care!" Nami yelled.

 

Of course, being pregnant has made Nami a little (dare I say)... _bitchier_ than usual.

 

"Jeez!" Zoro spoke up. "Calm your tits!"

 

"Zoro, I think you should take your own advice." Luffy chimed in.

 

"STAY OUTTA THIS, LUFFY!!!" Zoro and Nami snapped, causing Luffy to flinch.

 

"Umm...I'm just gonna wait outside." the Pirate King told them.

 

He quickly left the boutique and he sighed in relief.

 

"That was close." he muttered to himself. "I have a feeling these are gonna be the longest months of my life, too."

 

He sighed again.

 

"They'd better be worth it." he spoke.


	2. Second Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nami's second trimester._

**One Piece PETs: Expectant Mother  
Chapter Two: Second Trimester**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wacky series belongs to the equally wacky Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Month 4*****

 

Luffy is in the Aquarium Bar, watching television. Suddenly, it was turned off.

 

"What the?"

 

"Ahem."

 

Luffy glanced over to the entrance to the Bar and saw Nami, wearing a very sexy red muumuu...and she had bedroom eyes.

 

"Hey, Nami," greeted Luffy. "do you know why the TV suddenly turned off?"

 

Nami then held up the remote.

 

"Why'd you turn the television off?" Luffy asked. "I was watching that."

 

"The pants," Nami said. "lose 'em."

 

"...Oh," Luffy muttered. "Umm...Nami, you think we can do this tomorrow? Because I kinda have a headache and--"

 

"Take them off!!" Nami ordered.

 

"Y-y-yeah, yeah, okay honey!" Luffy whimpered as he nervously began to take off his pants.

 

The next morning, Luffy is in the kitchen, eating some steak...only, he had this look on his face. It was one that was void of all emotions.

 

"What's the matter with you, Uncle Luffy?"

 

Luffy looked down and saw Hanako, Robin and Zoro's son, blinking up innocently at him.

 

"Run along, Hanako," Luffy replied. "Your Uncle Luffy had a bit of a rough night."

 

Hanako tilted his head in puzzlement, though he shrugged and walked away.

 

"Here, Luffy," Sanji spoke as he gave Luffy a cup of coffee. "What's the matter with you, anyway? I've never seen you look this outta sorts."

 

"Sanji...last night..." Luffy started, voice cracking. "Nami was...she was...the man!"

 

"Good lord!" Sanji exclaimed, shocked.

 

"I just want you to know that I didn't cry..." Luffy sniffled, before breaking down into sobs.

 

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Captain." Sanji replied, patting Luffy's back.

 

   Nami was now in her second trimester, and lately, her sex drive had become even more active than usual, and needless to say, not only did Luffy find it incredibly exhausting, but rather frightening as well.

 

Chopper said this was normal behavior for Nami's species, however. Luffy sighed.

 

"The one night," he spoke up. "The ONE NIGHT I decide not to wear a condom, and this is where it gets me! I swear, I--"

 

   He quickly silenced himself when Nami came in. Luckily, it looked like she wasn't in that mentality, right now. However...she did look a little bit...melancholy.

 

"Nami, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, concerned.

 

A pause...until, Nami hugged Luffy.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"...I'm sorry." Nami answered.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

 

"I'm sorry I was a little rough last night." Nami replied.

 

Luffy just sighed and rubbed Nami's back gently.

 

"Apology accepted." he told her.

 

   This happened every time. Nami would suddenly walk up to Luffy the next morning and say she was sorry for the way she acted. Apparently, this was also the time when she was starting to get a little emotional. This was also the time where she would start eating a whole lot more food than normal. For example, she would eat more fish, even a couple of mice if she happened to find any, and, strangely enough, she had started eating strawberries with her food, no matter what kind it was.

 

Take now for example.

 

"Sanji, I'm hungry," she spoke up. "I want a salmon filet with sliced strawberries on top."

 

"Uh, okay." Sanji replied.

 

"Oh, and Sanji!" Nami called.

 

"Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

 

"I also want ramen," Nami added. "At least maybe...I dunno, 4 large bowls topped with eggs, strawberries, and those swirly fish paste things. What are they called? Naru...something."

 

"Narutomaki?" Sanji asked.

 

"That's it." Nami answered.

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami is sitting at the table, pigging out on her meal, much to Luffy's disgust.

 

_'Is THAT how I eat?!'_ Luffy thought. _'No wonder people get disgusted!!'_

 

Usopp gagged at the horrific scene.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Yes, Hanako?"

 

"I'm scared."

 

"So am I, sweetie. So am I."

 

Nami let out a belch before she continued eating; at that moment, she noticed Franky staring at her, and she immediately glared.

 

"What?!" she questioned with a noodle dangling from her lips.

 

"N-nothing! Nothing, at all!" Franky cried.

 

"That's what I thought." Nami grumbled before she kept eating.

 

_'Good grief...'_ Zoro thought. _'It's worse than I thought.'_

 

   Blizzard and Chopper sat in the corner, whimpering and cowering in fear. Sanji gulped. Brook chortled nervously. Though, the one most terrified was Luffy.

 

_'I've created a monster...!'_ he thought.

 

*****Month 5*****

 

   Nami is in the bathhouse, puking her guts out while Luffy held back her hair. She was also sobbing because she thought that, due to the current size of her belly, she had become overweight.

 

"I'm hideous~!" she cried with tears streaming down her face. "Look at me! I'm a fat, disgusting pig!!"

 

"No, you're not!" Luffy replied. "You're still the hottest chick in the world!"

 

Nano-seconds later, Nami shot an angry glare at her husband.

 

"This is all your fault!" she snapped. "You did this to me! I hate you!"

 

_'My GOD, what do you WANT from me, woman!?'_ Luffy thought.

 

"Hmph!" Nami scoffed, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

 

"You know what?" Luffy asked. "I can't talk to you when you're like this! I'm going out!"

 

"Fine!" Nami barked. "Who needs you?!"

 

With that, the frustrated Pirate King stormed out, leaving his pregnant wife upset and alone. They didn't speak for the rest of the day.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"Aunt Nami, how come you and Uncle Luffy aren't speaking to each other?" Hanako asked.

 

"It's...complicated." Nami answered.

 

"Really?" he asked.

 

"Yeah." Nami nodded.

 

Just then, Luffy entered.

 

"Hi, jerk." Nami greeted, still peeved.

 

"Oh, so you wanna talk to me now, and that's the first thing that comes outta your mouth?" Luffy asked. "I think you're the jerk around here!"

 

"I'll remind you that I'm PREGNANT, you jackass!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"Don't you raise your voice at me!!" Luffy yelled.

 

"I can't raise my voice as loud as I want!!" Nami barked. "And another thing, unless the next words out of YOUR mouth are an apology, then you're not...unh!!"

 

Suddenly, Nami clutched her stomach and grunted in pain, much to Luffy and Hanako's concern.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked. "Are you going into labor now?"

 

"No...it's not time yet...!" Nami whispered. "But...you might wanna get Chopper just in case, because I think the baby might have other plans!!!"

 

"Hanako, go get your Uncle Chopper!" Luffy ordered.

 

Hanako nodded before he ran to go get the doctor while Luffy sat by Nami's side.

 

"Take it easy, Nami," Luffy said as he put his hat on her head. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Nami smiled and asked, "You always know what to say, huh?"

 

"Because it's the truth." Luffy replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

"So it was a false alarm, huh?" Luffy asked as he and Nami sat in the Aquarium Bar.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Chopper said it was because we were arguing so much."

 

"...Is the baby okay?" Luffy asked, putting his hand on Nami's belly.

 

"Yeah, she's fine." Nami answered, holding Luffy's hand.

 

"...Wait...she?" Luffy repeated before he beamed. "Did you say 'she'?!"

 

"Yup." Nami nodded, smiling. "We're gonna have a girl."

 

It only took one second for Luffy to start grinning from ear to ear and whooping for joy.

 

"WOO HOO~!!!" he cheered. "I GOTTA TELL EVERYBODY!!!"

 

He ran out of the bar, arrived on the deck, inhaled, and shouted at the top of his lungs, " **I'M HAVING A BABY GIRL~!!!** "

 

"You're kidding!" Usopp exclaimed. "That's awesome!!"

 

"Aww, man~!" Hanako whined, until his mother glared at him and he gulped. "Uhh...I mean...yay! A girl!!"

 

"That's what I thought you said, young man." Robin spoke up.

 

_'That was close...'_ Hanako thought. _'Now I know how Dad feels.'_

 

"Congratulations, Luffy!" Sanji added.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "What wonderful news!"

 

"It's not just wonderful," Franky began, "it's...mmmmm...SUPER~!!!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, you guys!"

 

Blizzard went up to Luffy and licked his face. Luffy laughed.

 

"Okay, okay!" he praised. "Good boy!"

 

In the Aquarium Bar, Nami smiled as she heard everyone cheering, then she looked down at her belly and rubbed it, tenderly.

 

"You gave us quite a scare, you know," she spoke to her unborn daughter within her womb. "I think the reason you tried to come out is because you knew your Daddy and I were fighting and you wanted us to stop. Well...that's not gonna happen, again. As long as your Daddy and I get along, you're gonna stay in my tummy until you've finished growing in there...okay?"

 

Nami got a light kick in response and she giggled.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." she spoke up.

 

*****Month 6*****

 

   By the time the sixth month had come along, Nami had mellowed out a little. Her belly had grown out quite a bit, too. Nowadays, she spends her times lying in bed or on the couch. She still had her cravings, though she didn't eat as sloppily as she used to.

 

However, she still ate in large quantities, although everybody had gotten used to it, by now.

 

Right now, Nami is lying in bed, watching TV. One of her favorite soap operas was on, when suddenly...

 

***Guuuuurrrgh...!***

 

"Huh?" the pregnant Booted Puss Woman muttered before she looked down at her tummy. "Was that you, sweetie?"

 

***Guuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrgh...!***

 

Nami smiled and gave her womb a few gentle pats.

 

"Okay, okay," she spoke up. "we'll get something to eat."

 

   Nami sat up on her bed with great effort, stood up, and walked out of the room. She went down to the kitchen, where Luffy is seen playing cards with Sanji.

 

"Got any 5s?" Luffy asked.

 

"Go fish," Sanji answered.

 

"Damn," Luffy cursed as he took a card from the deck.

 

"Hey, guys." Nami greeted.

 

"Hey, Nami," Luffy greeted back as he got up and kissed his beloved on the lips; next, he knelt down in front of her baby bump and put his ear to it. "And how's my little princess doing in there?"

 

His unborn daughter kicked, as a way of saying that she is doing just fine. Luffy giggled.

 

"Yup, that's my girl!" he spoke up.

 

***Grrruuuuuurrrmmggghh...!***

 

"Oops," Luffy spoke. "Sorry. I guess I'm still hungry."

 

"No, Luffy," Nami told him, rubbing and patting her tummy. "That was the baby. She's hungry."

 

"But that sounds like it's your tummy grumbling, Aunt Nami," Hanako pointed out, poking Nami's tummy. "How can the baby be hungry if she's not even born yet?"

 

"Even though she isn't born yet," Nami began. "she still needs to grow so that she will be. That's why she has to eat."

 

"Oh." responded Hanako.

 

***Grrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrmgghhh!!!***

 

"All right, all right!" Nami cried to her unborn child. "Calm down!"

 

"So, the usual then?" Sanji asked. "3 large bowls of ramen with narutomaki and strawberries?"

 

"Yes, Sanji," Nami answered. "Thank you."

 

Sanji smiled before he went to work.

 

"Hey, Nami," Luffy spoke up. "I was thinking...maybe it's time we thought of names for her."

 

"Hmm...you know, you might be right, Luffy," Nami agreed. "in fact, there's a name I've been meaning to give to our child, if she was a girl."

 

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Bellemere." Nami answered, rubbing her belly.

 

"After your mother?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Mm-hmm." Nami hummed. "I've always wanted to name my daughter Bellemere."

 

Luffy smiled before he put his hand on Nami's womb.

 

"What do you think?" he asked. "Do you like that name?"

 

He felt a small kick in response and he laughed.

 

"Thought so," he spoke before he gave Nami's belly a kiss. "Bellemere, it is."

 

Nami smiled at this.

 

_'If only you could see me now...Bellemere,'_ she thought. _'You'd be so proud of me...and I bet Nojiko and Gen-san would be, too.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, _Family Guy_! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody. ^^


	3. Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nami's third trimester._

**One Piece PETs: Expectant Mother  
Chapter Three: Third Trimester**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This heart-warming series belongs to the magnificent Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Month 7*****

 

The Straw Hats had currently docked at an island that happened to be under Luffy's protection one day.

 

   Apparently, some corrupt Marines were trying to exploit the people. Luckily, Luffy came just in time to put a stop to it. Not only was he rewarded with delicious meat and fine wine, but he was also given 43,000 Berries as tribute.

 

However, when Luffy returned...he was met with some shocking news from Chopper.

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "What do you mean 'Nami's thinking about having an abortion'?! HAS SHE LOST HER MIND?!! SHE'S ONLY 7 MONTHS PREGNANT, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, SHE DECIDES SHE DOESN'T WANT OUR BABY GIRL ANYMORE?!!"

 

"Luffy, she said she was thinking about it!" Chopper clarified. "That doesn't mean she doesn't want the baby anymore!!"

 

Luffy took in a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm. At that moment, Nami appeared.

 

"Chopper told you, right?" she asked.

 

   As Luffy turned to look at her, he saw Nami wearing a dark red maternal gown, her belly had gotten a little larger...and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

 

"...Have you been crying?" Luffy asked.

 

"...A little." Nami answered, and by the sound of her voice, she almost sounded like she was about to do it, again.

 

   Almost immediately, Luffy's heart went out to her and he couldn't find it in himself to get angry at his wife. Instead, he just sat on the sick bay's bed and patted a place next to him, telling her to come sit with him...and that's what she did.

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

 

"...Luffy...I'm sorry," Nami apologized. "I...I said a very stupid thing. I...I regret talking to Chopper about it...but it's just..."

 

She choked back a sob.

 

"...I'm so scared...!" she whispered. "I don't think that I'm ready to be a mother...!"

 

Her tears came at full force as she broke down sobbing.

 

"Nami..." Luffy whispered, dismally.

 

"...Nami, I understand what you're feeling," Chopper spoke up. "All first-time mothers have that fear. Even Robin had it when she had Hanako, remember?"

 

Nami sniffled and nodded her head.

 

"I'm sorry...!" she hiccuped.

 

"It's gonna be all right." Luffy reassured. "You have me and the whole crew to help you get through this."

 

Nami wiped her tears and made a small smile.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

Luffy smiled before he gave Nami a kiss and put his hat on her head. Chopper smiled at the cute scene.

 

"Now, Nami," Luffy began. "You can't keep stressing yourself out like that. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby."

 

"I know, Luffy," Nami replied. "It's just...we've never raised a child before and...so many things could go wrong...and I'm not ready for what happens if something does."

 

"Well, that's why I'm here," the Monkey Man told her. "Not to mention Chopper's the best damn doctor in the world!"

 

"Shut up, you jerk~!!!" Chopper replied, doing his happy dance.

 

Nami giggled a bit.

 

"See? Things aren't so serious!" Luffy spoke.

 

"I guess you're right," Nami replied. "I'm sorry, Luffy."

 

"Forget about it, babe." he told her.

 

Nami smiled before she rubbed her belly.

 

"I'm sorry, too...Belle," she spoke to her womb. "I'm sorry I thought of taking your life away before it even began."

 

A pause, but then she gasped when she felt a light kick and she giggled.

 

"I'll take that as an 'I forgive you'." she spoke.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Outside, Robin is seen smiling, as well.

 

"...Good for you, Nami." she whispered.

 

*****Month 8*****

 

   Nami brought Luffy along with her to shop for toys for Belle. Hanako came with them, mainly to kill his boredom. Also, he thought maybe he would get a toy for Belle, too, just to do something nice. Right now, they are at Toys R Us.

 

"Whoa, cool!" Hanako exclaimed. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures! And they're the new ones!"

 

"Hanako, we're not here to get toys for you," Luffy told him. "We're here for the baby."

 

Hanako looked up at the action figures...particularly the one of Raphael.

 

"...Until we meet again, Raph." he spoke before he followed Luffy and Nami.

 

   Soon, they arrived at the baby department. The shelves were stocked with rattles, mobiles, toys that make music and lights, and stuffed animals.

 

Luffy and Nami both agreed that they would let their unborn daughter decide which toy she liked best.

 

"Hey, what about this little lamb rattle?" Luffy asked, shaking it.

 

Nami looked at her belly for signs of movement. All she got was nothing.

 

"Hmm...no reaction," Nami spoke. "I guess she hates it."

 

"Bummer." muttered Luffy as he put the rattle back.

 

Next, he picked out a mobile with fishes on it.

 

"What about this one?" he asked before he spun it around.

 

"...Still nothing." Nami answered, holding her womb.

 

"Seriously?" Luffy asked in disbelief. "Wow, she's just gonna be one picky kid, just like her moth...er..."

 

Nami gave Luffy a disapproving glare.

 

"...Moving on!" Luffy cried before he went off to look for another toy.

 

They went through everything, and so far, Belle didn't like any of the toys in the department. Hanako groaned out of boredom.

 

_'We are gonna be here, forever!'_ he thought. _'The store's gonna be closing in 30 minutes!'_

 

Just then, the Tiger/Crane Hybrid Boy spotted something.

 

It was a white wolf plushie with big, brown button eyes and a shiny black nose. Luffy and Nami must've overlooked it during their search.

 

"...I wonder," Hanako pondered before he took the plush over to Luffy and Nami. "Uncle Luffy! Aunt Nami! What about this wolf plushie?"

 

"Hanako, we looked all around this place," Nami answered him. "I don't think Belle will--"

 

Suddenly, the Pirate Queen gasped in surprise.

 

"Belle...?" she spoke, looking down at her womb.

 

"She likes it?" Luffy asked, blinking.

 

Nami got another kick, confirming that Belle did, indeed, like the wolf plush.

 

"Oh, my god..." the Pirate King whispered, before laughing hysterically. "SHE LIKES IT!!"

 

All the customers looked at Luffy like he was crazy and Nami chuckled sheepishly.

 

"Luffy, keep your voice down," Nami spoke up. "We're in a store."

 

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA, okay."

 

Nami sighed before she looked at Hanako, who smiled at her.

 

"Well, Hanako," she began, "since you're the one who picked out Belle's new favorite toy, how about we get you something, too?"

 

"Oh, no," Hanako said. "I didn't do what I did to be rewarded, I just...well...there is one thing."

 

*****Later*****

 

"Have a nice day!" the salesclerk called. "Come again!"

 

"Thank you!" Luffy responded before he, Nami, and Hanako walked out, holding Belle's new plush wolf and...a Raphael action figure.

 

"...Kid," Hanako spoke as he put his hand on his aunt's belly, "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

 

*****Month 9*****

 

   Franky had already built in a nursery for Belle. At the moment, Luffy and Nami are decorating the walls with a variety of designs. Clouds, ducklings, lambs, kittens, puppies, fishes, baby birds, the whole shebang.

 

As they were working, Nami seemed to be a bit tired, and Luffy quickly took notice.

 

"What's wrong, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"My back hurts," Nami replied. "Plus...I wasn't able to get much sleep last night. Belle was acting a little restless."

 

"You wanna lay down for a while?" Luffy asked.

 

"That'd be nice." Nami answered.

 

Luffy carried Nami, bridal style, took her over to their room, and set her down on their bed.

 

"Need anything else?" he asked.

 

"Just some tangerine juice," Nami answered. "oh, and four large bowls of ramen with strawberries, as well as some grilled tuna with strawberries."

 

Luffy chuckled as he rubbed Nami's swollen belly.

 

"Coming right up." he spoke before he left.

 

Nami sighed as she looked at her womb.

 

"...Even now, you have so much energy," she spoke up as she gave it a tender rub, "just like your Dad."

 

Belle kicked inside her belly, as a way of saying, "Heck yeah, I do, Mommy!". Nami giggled.

 

"Yup." she spoke up. "Just like Luffy."

 

She looked up at the ceilng and sighed.

 

"...I wonder what you'll grow up to be like," Nami spoke, inquistively. "Maybe you'll be a pirate like me and your Daddy...you'll make lots of friends and have many adventures...you'll live a life of freedom and happiness."

 

Shortly, she looked at her bulging belly.

 

"...That's all your Daddy and I want for you, Belle-chan," she continued. "For you to be happy."

 

The Booted Puss Woman gave her womb a gentle rub and she sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Hey, Nami," Luffy spoke as he came in with Nami's meal. "I got your foo--"

 

He stopped when he saw Nami, sound asleep on the bed. The Pirate King smiled.

 

"I'll just leave all of these here for you when you wake up." he whispered, setting the bowls and plate on their dresser drawer.

 

Next, he went over to Nami and kissed her forehead.

 

"I love you, Nami." he whispered.

 

"Mm...I love you, too, Luffy." Nami mumbled in her sleep.

 

At that point, Luffy went over and gave Nami's womb a kiss.

 

"I love you, too...my little Princess." he whispered.

 

Belle kicked again, as a way of saying, "I love you, too, Daddy."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

With that, he left Nami to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, everybody. ^^


	4. Fourth Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nami's fourth and final trimester._

**One Piece PETs: Expectant Mother  
Chapter Four: Fourth Trimester**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Month 10*****

 

Nami's stomach had grown larger. So much larger, she almost looked like Luffy after he had gorged himself on meat.

 

   Not just that, but she grew tired even more now, and she even started having a few pains, here and there, though Chopper said that that was normal. It was okay if Nami started experiencing a few contractions, but as long as they weren't too constant, that meant that Belle wasn't ready to be born yet.

 

   Right now, Nami is lying in bed, watching TV again. She had a few pillows to support her back, too. Right next to Nami is a gift basket from her younger sister-in-law, Aika, filled to the brim with fruits and candies.

 

"Nami!" Luffy called as he entered the room. "Nami are you....why aren't you ready?"

 

Nami looked at Luffy in confusion.

 

"Ready for what?"

 

"Uh...Lamaze classes?" Luffy asked. "And after that, you have to get an ultrasound from Chopper, so chop-chop!"

 

"Ugh..." Nami groaned. "Luffy, the ultrasound I can understand, but...I don't feel like going to Lamaze classes, today! My back hurts and my feet hurt and I can barely get up! I just wanna stay here, watch TV, and eat fish and strawberries all day~!"

 

Luffy sighed in exasperation. Now that the tenth month was around, Nami started acting like a spoiled, helpless child.

 

"Nami, you can't decide not to go to Lamaze classes because you don't want to," he told her. "You HAVE to go."

 

"I bet Belle disagrees," Nami spoke up, rubbing her belly. "I bet she wants her Mommy to stay here with her today."

 

"Fine, I'll ask her," Luffy replied before he put his hand on Nami's womb. "What do you think, sweetie? You think your Mom should go to Lamaze classes or should she stay here and eat snacks with you?"

 

***Grrrrrruuuuuuurrmmrrrgh!!!***

 

"...Apparently, it's the latter." Luffy muttered.

 

"See?" Nami asked. "Can we go some other time?"

 

Luffy sighed.

 

"All right, fine." he spoke up. "But you're still getting that ultrasound."

 

"No arguments here." Nami complied.

 

Belle kicked, also agreeing with her mother.

 

*****In the Sick Bay*****

 

   Nami is currently getting an ultrasound from Chopper. The reindeer put the scope on Nami's bare belly, moving it around so they could get a good look at Belle on the screen. Soon, she appeared.

 

"There she is!" Chopper exclaimed, pointing at the curled up infant in Nami's womb.

 

   It looked like she had not grown any hair yet. However, she did have a few notable features, each given from her parents. From Nami, she had gotten her cat ears, which are folded closed, and cat paws. From Luffy, she got the tail and feet of a monkey.

 

"She's beautiful...!" Nami whispered with happy tears.

 

"Well that's no surprise," Luffy said with a smile. "After all, you are her mother."

 

On the screen, Belle squirmed a little before she turned her face away, as if she were shy. This only caused her parents to laugh.

 

"No need to hide, Belle," Nami spoke to her womb. "We're just giving you compliments. You're gonna have to get used to that when you're older."

 

   Once the ultrasound was done, Nami wanted to head back to her room because her back started aching again...that and Belle, as usual, was getting hungry and wanted more of those snacks that Aika sent Nami.

 

In her room, Nami lay back down and started eating again. Eventually, she had finished eating all of the snacks.

 

"Huh. All out." she muttered.

 

***Guuuuurrrgh...urrrrgh...!***

 

Nami sighed as her belly kept grumbling, and yet she smiled.

 

"Now I know you're gonna be like your Dad," she mused as she gave her a stomach a few pats. "You certainly have his ravenous appetite."

 

At that moment, Luffy came in.

 

"Hey, everything okay in here?" he asked.

 

"Yep!" Nami answered. "Everything's fine! Belle's just complaining that we ran out of snacks."

 

***Grrruuuuuuurrrrmmggh!!i***

 

"Hush now," the Booted Puss Woman shushed, patting her belly. "It's time for us to take a break from all the gorging. You can eat again, later, but only if you be good. Can you do that for Mommy?"

 

Belle kicked, as a way of saying, "Yes, Mommy."

 

"Good girl." Nami praised.

 

Luffy sat next to Nami and held her hand.

 

"Mother knows best," he spoke up, causing Nami to giggle.

 

"...Can you believe it, Luffy?" Nami asked. "By next month...our little girl will be brought into the world."

 

"Yeah...and I can hardly wait," Luffy answered as he put his hand on Nami's womb. "We look forward to meeting you soon, Belle."

 

Belle kicked, yet again. It was her way of saying, "Me, too, Daddy."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Then, he and Nami kissed each other lovingly. Nami broke the kiss, saying, "Maybe it won't hurt to have a little fun before the baby arrives."

 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Luffy asked with a smirk.

 

   Nami smirked back...before she began to untie Luffy's sash. She got down on her knees, unzipped Luffy's pants, and took out Little Luffy, who stood firm and erect.

 

" _Hello, there,_ " she greeted in a sultry voice. " _it's been far too long._ "

 

   Nami opened her mouth and steadily licked at the hard member, moaning as she did so. Luffy threw his head back, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

 

"Ohh...that's it, baby..." he groaned. "Damn, I missed this...!"

 

"Me, too...Lulu-chan..." Nami replied, still licking her husband's wang.

 

Next, she began to deep-throat him. Luffy panted and moaned as she continued to pleasure him.

 

"Oh...ohh, Nami!" he moaned. "I love you! I love you, so much!!"

 

"I lahve...you, too...Luffy..." Nami replied with the hard member still in her mouth.

 

   As she proceeded to blow the Monkey Man, Nami began to strip. Luffy did the same. It was not five seconds before they were in the buff. Luffy panted as Nami kept pleasuring him.

 

"Oh, god, Nami!" he cried. "Don't stop!! Don't ever stop!!!"

 

   Nami smiled as she sucked on his throbbing manhood. Before long, Luffy couldn't contain himself much longer. He came inside Nami's mouth, and the pregnant Booted Puss promptly swallowed it before licking her lips.

 

"Mm..." she moaned. "I forgot how yummy your cum tastes."

 

Next, she placed her girls around Little Luffy while tying her hair back.

 

"Doesn't mean we can stop here, now does it?" she asked.

 

Luffy smirked at this.

 

*****With Zoro, Robin, and Hanako*****

 

Zoro and Robin are in the Aquarium Bar with Hanako...when they heard a strange thumping sound.

 

"What's that sound?" Hanako asked.

 

"Uhh...Hanako?" Zoro asked. "I think it's time you went to bed."

 

"But, it's only 4 o'clock." Hanako replied.

 

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!" Zoro and Robin shouted, and Hanako yelped before he ran to his room.

 

"Oh, good god, that was close." Robin sighed in relief.

 

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, before shouting, "KNOCK IT OFF IN THERE!!!"

 

The thumping noise began to quiet down a bit.

 

"There's a kid here, for god's sake," Zoro grumbled. "and one more on the way."

 

"Now, Zoro, I seem to recall that you acted the same way when I was pregnant with Hanako." Robin spoke up, causing Zoro to blush.

 

"W-well...that was because...uhhh..." Zoro muttered.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

"Haa...haa...!" Nami panted. "Luffy~!!"

 

   Luffy grunted as he steadily thrust in and out of Nami. One might think this might hurt the baby. On the contrary, this was actually going to help Nami when the time for labor came. Not only that, but semen was actually good for Belle's development in her mother's womb.

 

"I missed how good this feels..." Nami moaned, blushing.

 

"Me, too," Luffy said. "Now...get ready, 'cause I think I'm about to...!"

 

Not long after saying that, Luffy had released his load into Nami.

 

"Ahh~!!" Nami cried, but then she had a satisfied smile. "Oh, god, yes...!"

 

Soon, the Pirate King and his Queen lay side-by-side in bed.

 

"That was awesome," Luffy commented, his hand behind his head.

 

"Yeah." Nami agreed, drawing circles on his left pectoral.

 

"It almost felt like you're not pregnant at all." Luffy remarked, and Nami laughed as she embraced her lover.

 

"Yeah, it kinda did feel like that, huh?" Nami asked, until she gasped when she felt a little kick, as if Belle were saying, "Hey! What's going on out there?" "Every thing's fine, sweetie! Mommy and Daddy were just playing a game."

 

After that, Belle seemed to settle down.

 

"...I just now remembered we have to be a lot more quiet, now." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Mm-hmm." Nami nodded.

 

At that moment, they both laughed a little before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

*****Month 11*****

 

   Nami had finally reached the last month of her pregnancy. Chopper gave her a checkup, just to make sure everything was all right, and to be on the safe side, he gave Nami one more week.

 

   Belle didn't seem to be hungry, lately. She didn't make Nami's tummy growl as much, which Nami considered a relief since she felt like she had been eating more than enough for the both of them.

 

   Right now, Nami is lying in bed with Hanako sitting at the foot of it, watching TV. Chopper and Robin remained behind to monitor Nami while Luffy and the others were out taking care of the usual Pirate King business. Apparently, some bandits were making a ruckus in town.

 

"Thanks for keeping me company, Hanako." Nami told the Cub Child.

 

"No problem, Aunt Nami." responded Hanako. "I like spending time with you and Belle."

 

Nami smiled at this.

 

"She likes spending time with you, too," she spoke up, rubbing her belly.

 

As Hanako kept watching TV, Nami let out a small gasp and grunted in pain.

 

"Aunt Nami?" Hanako asked. "You okay?"

 

"Yes, honey, I'm fine," Nami reassured. "Belle's just been kicking really hard lately, that's all."

 

   Hanako blinked at Nami...nonetheless, he shrugged and went back to watching TV. However, it was only about 15 seconds later that he heard a small splashing sound, followed by Nami gasping. The Tiger/Crane Cub Boy turned to look at his aunt...who had a slightly pained expression on her face.

 

"Umm...Hanako?" Nami asked. "Can you do your Aunt Nami a favor and go get Uncle Chopper, please?"

 

Hanako nodded before he ran off to the Sick Bay.

 

*****In the Sick Bay*****

 

Chopper is sitting at his desk, taking notes.

 

"Uncle Chopper! Uncle Chopper!!" Hanako called as he came rushing.

 

"What is it, Hanako?" Chopper asked, concerned.

 

"It's Aunt Nami!" Hanako answered. "We were watching TV, and then Belle kicked her tummy really hard, and then after that, I heard this weird splashing noise, and now Aunt Nami looks like she's in pain!"

 

Chopper gasped in shock at this. At that instant, he ran outside.

 

"ROBIN!!" he called. "CALL LUFFY!! NAMI'S WATER BROKE!!!"

 

Robin, who is in the library, gasped when she heard this. Next, she grabbed the Transponder Snail and began to dial a number.

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

"GATLING~!!!" Luffy roared as he punched out a horde of bandits.

 

At that moment, his transponder snail started ringing.

 

"Huh?" he muttered before answering. "Hello?"

 

 **"Luffy, it's me,"** answered Robin on the other line. **"you have to come back immediately! Nami's going into labor!"**

 

"NOW?!" Luffy questioned. "I thought we had one more week!"

 

**"Well, apparently, Belle doesn't want to wait! NOW GET OVER HERE!!"**

 

Before you could say "Gold Roger's Ghost", Luffy dashed off!

 

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called. "Where are you going?! We have to collect our payment from the townsfolk!"

 

"Collect it without me!!" Luffy shouted. "I'M HAVING A BABY!!!"

 

*****Back on the Sunny*****

 

Chopper, who is now in Heavy Point, is carrying Nami over to the Sick Bay. Nami moaned in pain as she clutched at her belly.

 

"Oh, god, it hurts~!!" she cried. "Owwwww!!"

 

"J-just hang in there, Nami!" Chopper reassured as he gently laid Nami on the bed. "I just have to check and see if your dilated enough yet!"

 

"Okay...!" Nami whimpered.

 

As Chopper was about to check how dilated Nami was, Luffy came rushing in.

 

"Nami!!" he cried as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"

 

"Yes, Luffy!" Nami answered, sarcastically. "It's not like I feel like the child in my womb is tearing me apart from the inside-out! I love being in pain! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!! I'M IN HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

 

"Uh...sorry...?" Luffy spoke, nervously.

 

"SORRY?!" Nami repeated. "JUST LOOK AT ME, MONKEY D. LUFFY!! I LOOK LIKE A FAT TUB OF LARD AND I'M IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!"

 

"AAH!!!" Luffy shrieked.

 

"Don't worry," Chopper reassured. "a lot of pregnant women are like this. Robin was the same way."

 

"It's still his fault." Nami grumbled, still in a lot of pain.

 

Chopper checked between Nami's "yoo-hoo" and he sighed.

 

"You're 12 cm dilated," he told her. "Looks like you're ready, Nami."

 

Nami whimpered at this and on that occasion, Luffy held her paw.

 

"Nami...it's gonna be okay," he spoke to her. "Remember back on Fishman Island? You were scared, but you still faced off against over 50,000 enemies, right?"

 

"Yeah." Nami answered.

 

"Well, you did that and you can do this!" Luffy replied with a confident grin. "And I'm gonna right here with you."

 

"Even if I yell at you and call you a jackass?" Nami asked, hopefully.

 

"Of course," the Monkey Man answered, causing the Booted Puss Woman to smile...up till she yelped when she felt a contraction.

 

"Okay, Nami, here we go!" Chopper spoke up. "1...2...3! Push!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Nami screamed as she pushed.

 

"You're doing great, Nami!" Chopper praised. "Keep it up!"

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Everyone else had just arrived back and they are all waiting in the Aquarium Bar.

 

"...Will Aunt Nami be okay?" Hanako asked, worriedly.

 

"Yes, Hanako." Robin answered, petting her son. "Your Aunt Nami's a very strong woman."

 

"She's right," Zoro agreed. "After all, your Uncle Luffy didn't marry her just for her looks."

 

Hanako smiled a little.

 

"You've gotta have a little faith, Hanako." Usopp spoke up. "After all, you're gonna be having a little friend running around here, soon!"

 

"DEAR GOD, MY HAND!!! NAMI, YOU'RE SQUEEZING TOO HARD!!! IT HURTS, EVEN THOUGH I'M RUBBER!!!"

 

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!"

 

"Ignore that, Hanako." Sanji told the boy.

 

"Okay." Hanako squeaked.

 

"Glad I'm not Luffy, right now." spoke Franky.

 

"Same here." Brook added.

 

 _'Me, too.'_ thought Blizzard.

 

*****5 hours later*****

 

Nami is panting heavily as she lied on the bed.

 

"How's it looking, Chopper?" Luffy asked.

 

Chopper took a look.

 

"...She's almost there," he answered. "Just one more push."

 

"No...no...!" Nami cried. "I can't!"

 

"Nami, you have to!" responded Luffy.

 

"It hurts too much...!" Nami sobbed. "I can't do this...!"

 

"Yes, you can!" Luffy told her. "Nami, we've always talked meeting Belle. And if you give up now, we'll never see her! You HAVE to push!"

 

"...All right!" Nami nodded.

 

"Just one more push, Nami!" shouted Chopper.

 

Nami took three deep breaths before she pushed one final time.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

 

"That's enough! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Chopper shouted.

 

Nami gasped and panted as she fell back on the bed...and not long after, another cry filled the air.

 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!"

 

   Luffy gasped silently...when Chopper held up a crying baby girl with cat ears and cat paws, a monkey tail and feet, covered in...well, blood and other fluids and her umbilical cord was still attached.

 

"Oh, my god..." Luffy whispered. "Nami, look!"

 

Nami weakly opened her eyes...and saw Chopper, holding her baby girl.

 

"...Oh, god...Luffy, she's perfect...!" she whispered.

 

"Yeah...she is." Luffy agreed with tears in his eyes.

 

   Chopper snipped off the umbilical cord and went to clean Belle off, afterwards. Once he did that, he wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Nami, who happily cradled her.

 

"Hello, Belle..." she greeted her daughter. "Hi, baby girl..."

 

Belle cooed as she squirmed a little in the Booted Puss Woman's arms.

 

"She's so beautiful...!" Nami whispered.

 

"Of course she is," Luffy spoke up. "You're her Mother, after all."

 

Nami smiled...soon, she sniffled and held her daughter closer.

 

"...I'm so happy...!" she sobbed, joyfully. "I'm glad that I got to meet you...!"

 

Belle smiled as she pat Nami's cheek with her little paw. Luffy chuckled and took his newborn daughter into his arms.

 

"Hey, Princess," he greeted. "I'm your Dad."

 

Belle cooed as she held her father's finger.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "She's got a strong grip, just like me!"

 

"...Luffy."

 

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he looked at Nami, who pointed to the door.

 

The Pirate King looked...and he saw Hanako, peeking in through the crack.

 

"Hanako, you can come in." he spoke.

 

Hanako entered and looked at Belle, who cooed softly.

 

"...Is this Belle?" he asked.

 

"Yes," Nami answered. "Do you wanna hold her?"

 

The cub child nodded slowly. Luffy handed the newborn to Hanako and Belle sighed contentedly as he held her. Hanako smiled at this.

 

"I think she likes me," he said. "Hi, Belle! I'm Roronoa Hanako! It's nice to finally meet you!"

 

Belle cooed and squealed giddily, making Hanako giggle.

 

"Hanako."

 

Hanako turned to see Robin and Zoro.

 

"C'mon, Champ," Zoro told him. "Let your Aunt Nami and Belle rest, okay?"

 

"You can see Belle again later." Robin added.

 

"Okay, Mom and Dad," Hanako replied before he gave Belle back to Nami. "She's really pretty, Aunt Nami...just like you."

 

"Thank you, sweetie." Nami replied, petting the Tiger/Crane child on the head.

 

With that, Hanako left the Sick Bay with his parents.

 

"Goodnight." he called.

 

"Goodnight." Nami, Luffy, and Chopper replied.

 

Belle yawned. Instantly, she fell asleep against her mother's bosom.

 

"...We went through quite a little journey, didn't we?" Nami asked. "First the mood swings, then all the cravings, the hormones...those were probably the craziest 11 months I've ever had."

 

"Mine, too," Luffy answered, "but hey...they were worth it to bring little Belle into the world."

 

"Right." Nami agreed, before giving Belle a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, my little one."

 

Soon, Luffy and Nami fell asleep as well...with their new daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for quite some time now.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody. ^^


End file.
